Último Favor
by Lina Limao
Summary: Sakura não sabe usar as palavras. Decide por escrever uma carta, dizendo o que sente. - NaruSaku


Último Favor

**Último Favor. **

" _Naruto_

_Desde sempre, desde que eu era pequena, você sempre esteve ao meu lado, certo?_

_Devo te confessar que eu nunca entendi isso muito bem, e que nem sempre apreciei sua companhia. Muito pelo contrário, eu odiava você. Te xinguei, te bati, já tentei até te enforcar, mas felizmente, todas as minhas tentativas de te matar foram falhas. _

_Não sou lá muito boa com cartas ou palavras, mas acho que a palavra que definiu você pra mim em mais de cinco anos, desde o instante em que troquei duas palavras com você, o que foi raro, devo confessar, a única palavra capaz de definir você pra mim, era 'irritante'. _

_Irritante, como era ruim ouvir essa palavra. Prometo que nunca mais lhe direi em toda a vida. _

_E desde a época em que eu te chamava de irritante e via seus olhos azuis ficarem cada vez mais escuros, num tipo de transe ou universo paralelo, eu sempre conheci você. Mesmo que nunca te compreendera, eu sempre vi seus olhos tristonhos, mas nunca me importei. Estava ocupada demais pensando na tristeza e frieza de Sasuke que acabei por me esquecer de você. _

_E eu simplesmente não me importava, por que por mais tristes que fossem seus olhos, mais do que feliz era o teu sorriso. _

_Nunca compreendi muito bem toda a verdade que corria em teus olhos, enquanto suas palavras pareciam apenas ocultar um pouco tudo o que você havia passado. _

_Bem, e depois, por culpa do acaso, da convivência, ou simplesmente por sermos crianças, eu passei a gostar um pouco mais de você. Você era meu amigo, era gostoso andar com você e com Sasuke, enquanto nós éramos a imbatível e inseparável equipe Sete..._

_Inseparável... Quem diria, né?_

_Sasuke foi embora, quando nós mais precisamos dele. Quando eu simpatizava mais com você, quando nós três nos tornávamos cada vez mais unidos, e quando Konoha acabara de ser atacada, ele ia embora, diante de meus olhos. O mais duro e frio, de todas as palavras dele, foi me dizer aquele maldito 'obrigado'. _

_Não nego que chorei. Chorei muito quando ele se foi. Gostava dele, mas hoje em dia, não tenho certeza se o amava o suficiente pra evolvê-lo com braços e pernas e forçá-lo a ficar. Na verdade, tenho certeza que não._

_A única pessoa que podia recuperar minhas esperanças foi você. O único que me ajudava e me fortalecia nessas horas, por mais cretino e irritante que fosse, era você. Mas eu não admitia isso. Talvez nunca fosse admitir. Pedi a você, como a última de todas as minhas esperanças, que me trouxesse Sasuke-kun de volta. Seria o único favor que eu iria lhe pedir em toda a vida. _

_Nunca vi você tão triste, depois de uma palavra minha. Você abaixou a cabeça, que pensei que fosse acabar por me acompanhar num choro. Apenas ergueu os olhos e sorriu._

_Nunca vou me esquecer daquelas tuas palavras. Nunca. Consigo entenda-las perfeitamente bem hoje. _

" _Você realmente gosta muito do Sasuke, eim Sakura-chan? Eu entendo o que você está sentindo agora, entendo muito bem__."_

_Sim, você me entendia. Não era exatamente como eu imaginava. Você conseguia compreender os outros. __**Eu**__ não conseguia te entender, era diferente, extremamente diferente. _

_Você jurou que iria trazê-lo de volta e partiu. Nunca me senti tão mal ao ver você partir como daquela vez. Mas devo confessar que só me senti pior quando você retornou. Meu coração estava cheio de alegrias e esperanças. Fiquei sabendo que você estava no hospital, corri até lá pra te ver e ver sasuke-kun. Pensei que você houvesse conseguido pará-lo, mas ouvi da porta que você havia fracassado._

_Minha mão caiu mole, eu arregalei os olhos e quase desmaiei no chão. Se não fosse Tsunade ali, eu não teria entrado. E aquela foi a primeira vez que você gritou comigo. Não exatamente, mas com vontade mesmo, foi. E mesmo todo enfaixado, você me disse que o traria de volta. E todo o seu incentivo e sua vontade de vencer, me deram forças pra tentar e nunca mais atrapalhar ou ficar só olhando. _

_Você saiu pra treinar, e eu fiquei pra treinar com minha mestra, Tsunade. Treinei duro, por um longo período e nunca vi o tempo passar tão devagar._

_Mas o que realmente me assustou, foi quando você voltou. _

_Nossa, como você estava incrível. Nem parecia você. Ou parecia demais, não sei. Mas simplesmente era você em todos os ângulos. Estava maior do que eu e não muita coisa mais maduro, mas... Bom, você havia voltado, e aquilo fez com que eu tivesse e ficasse com uma alegria incondicional e infinita no coração. E o mais estranho, é que eu não entendia o por que. Pelo menos, não a minha cabeça._

_E devo lhe dizer que me fez muito mal ver você tão triste logo na nossa primeira missão, depois de tanto tempo. Resgatar o Gaara foi um tipo de pesquisa sobre você. Por que se antes você falava demais, agora você começava a falar de menos e ser um tanto mais objetivo. Não que isso machucasse, mas me deixava triste por ter sido uma das pessoas que te desprezava por tempos e tempos. _

_E ver você chorando na minha frente não foi muito fácil de agüentar. _

_E assim foram todas as nossas missões, desde a do resgate do gaara, até a de ajudar o time Oito._

_Bom, você deve estar se perguntando por que a 'menina de duas costas' escreveu essa Carta pra você, sendo que ela sempre será a 'monstrenga', certo?_

_Bom, eu também não sei ao certo, mas eu queria lhe dizer que você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim neste mundo, e eu sei que sabe disto. Queria me desculpar por nunca ter deixado você acabar de falar, e por não ter dado ouvido aos teus conselhos ou as tuas conversar, como a que tivemos ontem, no hospital._

_Mas eu queria te dizer, que eu adoro quando você está doente, por que é bom ter companhia de vez em quando. E você acabou se tornando a minha melhor companhia, Naruto. E eu só quero te pedir um único favor. E este será o último, promessa. _

_Seja minha companhia pra sempre, por que eu quero ser a sua._

_Carinhosamente,_

_De sua Sakura-Chan_."

--

chuif

Eu queria agradecer a minha mamãe, ao meu papai e a todos que me apoiaram e me ajudaram a chegar até aqui chora

ao Meu computador cheio de vírus que ainda funciona mesmo pipocando, dando curto-circuitos e soltando fumaça...

as minhas poucas amigas que cada dia diminuem mais oo

a Kaenze, por ser uma inútil. /apanhadaKaenze

a tia Luna, Ingrid, Shika, Saky, Juh e Tha, poor existirem (:

am... aos mlqs da minha escola por me xingarem e me fazerem evoluir no 'jeito difícil da coisa'

ao criador do filme 'Lisbela e o Prisioneiro' por fazer um filme hilário e romântico que tanto me inspira.

ao Kishimoto-sama que fez o Naruto embora não se decida por shipper nenhum.

a professa de português, pelo 10 que ela me deu na prova de redação \o/

a todos os meus leitores perfeitos, como o Ikki, o Itachi-ero, o Guiih, o Ryan, ao povão da NaruSaku, tipo a Belinha, a Sakura, a Monise, a Cris Haruno, a Aline, a gabi, a Carol, o Danilo, enfim, o povão lá da comu que eu tanto amo 3

ao Strike, por fazer merda nenhuma, mas mesmo assim tem uma músicas legais XD

e acho que só '-'

beijooos, espero que quem ler goste. X)


End file.
